Amnesia
by HolyJuice
Summary: naruto y sakura son novios pero Sakura por algun "motivo" tiene que salir al extranjero y en su ausencia Naruto sufre un accidente que lo hara perder sus recuerdos incluyendola a ella ¿aprovechara Hinata para seducir a Naruto? AU naruhina
1. Amnesia

Hola bueno ya se lo que me dirán "por que haces esto si estas atrasada con otras historias" bueno la verdad es que ¿les ha pasado que aunque intentes buscar inspiración para tus fics no llega, pero si llega para otros y esta idea me pareció muy divertida ojala les guste.

* * *

Era una hermosa mañana en la ciudad de Konoha y, en una enorme mansión una chica de cabellos negros con pequeños destellos azules y piel blanca como el mármol despertaba lentamente, ya que eran vacaciones no le importo tardarse en despertar en lo mas mínimo.

Abrió su ropero y tomo una hermosa blusa negra de tirantes ,una minifalda de color

gris y su bata de baño.

Al terminar se vistió lo mas rápido que pudo , tomo un pequeño bolso blanco y bajo las escaleras.

-Buenos días Hinata sama- exclamo su querido primo neji

-Buenos días Neji , ¿que tal dormiste?

-Muy bien Hinata sama ,gracias por preguntar

-Oye Neji ¿me puedes hacer un pequeño favor?

-Lo que sea por usted Hinata sama ¿quiere que golpee a alguien? Dijo tronándose los nudillos

-¡Neji! ¡No quiero que golpees a nadie solo quiero que le digas a mi padre que Sali un rato!

-¿No piensa desayunar?

-No , quede verme con Kiba y Shino en un café cerca del parque

-Hummm esos chico no me dan buena espina en especial ese Kiba , dicen por ahí que tiene fama de mujeriego- poniendo cara de vieja chismosa

-No te preocupes Neji, ya se como defenderme , recuerda que tu me enseñaste todo lo que se

-Esta bien , cuídese mucho Hinata sama

-Lo are, adiós-dijo ya cerrando la puerta

El parque de Konoha quedaba a unas cuadras de la mansión Hyuga, pero en el parque vio ahí sentados a nada mas y nada meno que a Naruto Uzumaki el chico con el que siempre soñaba desde el día en que lo conoció , su amor platónico y ahora también su amor imposible , ya que a su lado estaba también su nueva "novia" si así se le pudiera llamar Sakura Haruno , hace mas de 3 meses que se habían vuelto novios y tambien hace 3 mese Sakura lo engañaba, todos se habían dado cuenta de esto, todos menos el pobre e ingenuo Naruto, ellos tenían una muy extraña relación ya que ahí Sakura parecía el hombre astuto e ingenioso que todo lo que quería era una noche de sexo.

Y Naruto la pequeña ingenua que no se esperaba nada de lo que Sakura tramaba.

-Será mejor que no pase por aquí, seria muy incomodo

Pero lo que Hinata no sabia era que lo que de lo que ellos estaban conversando podria cambiar su vida

-Pero Sakura ¿Por qué te tienes que ir?

-Lo siento Naruto pero tengo que ir a Paris

-Por que? Si mal no recuerdo no me has dicho por que

-Ehhh etto…. Por que ….ammmm ¡mi prima! Si mi prima esta muy enferma y necesito verla

-Ohh Sakura chan lo lamento mucho perdón por no confiar en ti

-Tranquilo Naruto todos cometemos errores

-Y ¿Cuándo te marchas?

-Hoy en la noche

-¡que! Es muy poco tiempo

-Si pero –dijo con un tono de voz sensual –podríamos…no se ir a mi casa mis padres saldrán en la tarde así que podremos hacer lo que queramos

-¡Sakura! Sabes que todavía no estoy listo para (traga saliva) eso-dijo mientras se sonrojaba

-Ash! Esta bien

-Pero si te iré a dejar al aeropuerto

-Esta bien veme a recoger a las 7, no llegues tarde

-OK

Ya a las 7

Ding dong

-Ay voy-dijo Sakura abriendo la puerta

-Hola Sakuraaaaaaa- dijo al ver lo que traía puesto, era un hermoso vestido rojo muy escotado que dejaba ver un poco mas de lo necesario en la parte de abajo

-Ammm no crees que vas muy provocativa tan solo para ir al aereopuerto?

-Tu crees? Yo creo que estoy bien, creo que solo estas celoso

-Como tu digas

Llegando al aereopuerto

-Sakura!!!!

-¿Eh quien es el?- dijo viendo al chico que llamaba a su novia

-Emmmm el es….. es es es…. !es mi primo¡

-Esta bien ¿quieres que te acompañe al avión?

-No yo puedo ir sola, además mi primo me cuidara bien

-Esta bien dijo-parando la trompa para recibir su beso de despedida pero Sakura ya se había alejado

-Sakura pensé que ibas a cortar con ese tonto antes de irte

-Lo siento no pude Sai

-Hmp

-Pero te recompensare

-Como?

-Esta noche cuando lleguemos a Paris….. seré toda tuya-dijo en tono seductor

Mientras

-Vaya es muy tarde estuve afuera todo el santo día, todo por culpa de Kiba que quería ir a ese bar……….Oh es Naruto y va directo hacia la escalera

-Hummmm por que creo que Sakura me esta siendo infiel?

-¡NARUTO,CUIDADO!

-Ehh ¡ahhhhhhhhhhhh!-grito mientras caia por las grandes escaleras

-¡AHHH!-dijo corriendo a ayudar a Naruto

-Naruto kun estas bien?

-Ehh ¿Quién es Naruto?

-como que quien eres tu

-¿yo?

-¿No recuerdas nada?

-Creo que ….no , apropósito ¿Quién eres tu?

-Emm yo soy… yo soy… tu novia

* * *

Ojala les guste dejen reviews plis

NO NECESITAN CUENTA PARA DEJAR UN REVIEW


	2. Mi novia?

Hola aqui el segundo cap ,pero, antes muchas gracias por los reviews que me tienen muy contenta pero a la vez preocupada por el miedo a decepcionarlos, ojala cuente con su ayuda para hacer del fic de su agrado y no tener decepciones bueno sin mas que decir aquí esta

PD: los personajes le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto

PD 2:Perdon por las faltas de ortografía

PD 3:Perdon si esta corto (konami: ya empieza de una vez yo: ok ok)

-Mi novia?

-Hemmmm si, no lo recuerdas estamos juntos desde hace 2 meses, creo que te pegaste muy duro, mejor te llevo a tu casa- dijo la joven para ya no seguir respondiendo las preguntas del rubio

-Ehhh Esta bien?-dijo el rubio – tomando la mano de la Hyuga mientras lo guiaba hacia su hogar.

-Y dime, quien soy?- Pregunto el Uzumaki

-Como que quien eres ya te lo dije eres Naruto Uzumaki, mi novio

-Si lo se , pero , otras cosas sobre mi, como quienes son mis padres, donde estudio, mis amigos…

-Ahhh es cierto, bueno en orden va asi :1 , tus padres son Kushina Uzumaki y Minato Namikaze, mis suegros- esto ultimo con una mirada que mezclaba felicidad y arrepentimiento,-2:Estudias en el instituto Konoha, igual que yo , 3:Bueno sobre eso no se mucho ya que te llevas bien casi con toda la escuela, pero tus mejores amigos son Sasuke Uchiha aunque ahí no se si son amigos o rivales ya que se pelean casi diario, Shikamaru Nara, Kiba Inuzuka, Chouji Akimichi, Sai, Rock Lee e increíblemente, mi primo, Neji Hyuga

-Vaya parece que tengo muchos amigos, hummm Hinata, te llamas Hinata verdad?

-Si

-Bueno una pregunta mas

-Cual?

-Soy virgen?

Estas palabras hicieron que la Hyuga se helara, no lo sabia, que tal si Sakura ya había hecho de las suyas y había marcado a Naruto como suyo, pensar en eso provoco que Hinata se enfureciera y apretara los puños hasta que saliera un poco de sangre

-Hemmmm Hinata ¿estas bien?

-Hemm etto… si Naruto

-No has respondido a mi pregunta soy virgen ¿verdad?

-Hemmm, no lo se

-Ohhh esta bien y ¿tu lo eres?

Esto hiso que Hinata se pusiera tiesa y de un color rojo que hasta un tomate envidiaría

-Porque lo preguntas?

-Bueno, ya que eres mi novia, me enfadaría que alguien que no sea yo te hubiera quitado tu pureza- dijo esto muy seguro

Hinata se puso mas roja de lo que ya estaba no podía creer que Naruto le quería quitar la virginidad pero lo recordó (o si solo esta asi por el golpe)

Al llegar a la mansión Uzumaki

-¡¿Aquí es donde vivo?- dijo sorprendido el Uzumaki

- Si, ven entremos

-Buenas noches

-Buenas noches, disculpe estarán los señores Uzumaki en casa?

- Lo siento Señorita, los señores salieron a un viaje de negocios, creí que el Señor Uzumaki lo sabia

-Lo que pasa es que se golpeo la cabeza y no recuerda nada

-¡que paso, como ocurrió!

-Bueno vi que venia del aeropuerto, cuando resbalo al bajar unas escaleras

-A si el Señor hablo sobre ir a dejar a la pelirrosa insoportable de su novia

Como leyeron, Sakura le caía mal no solo a una sino a todos los empleados de la mansión, que aunque ella no era rica, cundo llegaba a la casa de su novio se sentía la reina del mundo, y, a diferencia de Naruto ella no trataba a los empleados con amabilidad y respeto, ella se creía superior a ellos y en vez de llamarlos Señor o Señorita les decía a todos lacayos, sin importar si era gente mayor, como la cocinera

-Si, por suerte ya no es mas su novia

-¡¿Qué?- dijo con asombro y felicidad

- Si, hemmm, rompió con ella en el aeropuerto, y me pidió ser su novia a mi antes de que se golpeara

- ¡que felicidad Señorita!

- ¿Por qué dice eso, ni siquiera me conoce? Como sabe que no voy a ser igual o peor que Sakura

- Por la forma en que me ha tratado Señorita, se que es amable y por favor, nadie en el mundo podría ser mas detestable que esa frentuda

- Gracias, y por favor, ya no me llame Señorita, mi nombre es Hinata, Hyuga Hinata

- Hummm una Hyuga, ahora si que el Señor escogió bien

- Si, bueno ya es tarde, deberían llevar a Naruto a un medico, esto puede ser grave-

-No se preocupe aquí trabaja una enfermera, creo que podrá tratarlo, bueno, voy a llamarla para que venga a atender al Señor- dijo empezando a subir las escaleras

- Bueno Naruto ya debes ir a dormir- dijo con un toque maternal

- Hemm si- dijo casi durmiéndose en un sofá (si mientras ellas 2 platicaban el fue a sentarse) empezó a subir las escaleras siguiendo a la señorita, pero se detuvo un momento, se volteo, corrió en dirección a Hinata y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios –Gracias por traerme a casa Hina chan- se dio la vuelta y volvió a subir las escaleras, Hinata que apenas pudo reaccionar, salió de la mansión con muchos sentimientos entremezclados, llego a su casa y nisiquiera saludo a Neji o a Hanabi, se encerró en su cuarto, y se tiro en la cama -¿Por qué me siento asi?, por fin tengo lo que siempre desee, pero siento como si hiciera trampa, tal vez porque esto no me pertenece- dijo tocando sus labios, -pero no es justo, Sakura engaña a Naruto el se merece a alguien mejor, pero, yo seré ese alguien, lo mejor seria decirle la verdad pero, porque no aprovechar un poco mas- dijo esto y cayo dormida con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro

En la mansión Uzumaki

-Vaya Hina chan es increíble pero, porque siento, que algo se interpone en nuestro noviazgo, y como si ese beso fuera el primero de muchos- dijo el Uzumaki tocando sus labios –Bueno creo que la llamare mañana para invitarla a salir- y se durmió con algo o alguien en la mente –Hinataa-

Bueno que le parece, algunos de mis amigos me preguntaron que porque hice a Sakura la mala, bueno primero lo primero No soy anti sakura pero lo puse porque no tenia a nadie mas en mente bueno BYEEE

NO NECESITAN CUENTA PARA DEJAR UN REVIEW


	3. Cita

GOMEN EN SERIO GOMENASAI POR NO ACTUALIZAR ANTES LO QUE PASO FUE QUE, QUE BUENO, LA MAFIA ATACO MI ESCUELA..Y..Y LA FAMILIA VONGOLA FUE A AYUDARNOS, PERO, ENTONCES,TSUNA SAN LANZO UN X-BURNER Y INCENDIO TODO, entonces fueron los bomberos y trajeron un pokemon tipo agua, y, y…destruyeron mi lap con un Kama-hame-ha y..y (moviendo las manos frenéticamente tratando de crear un excusa) (Konami:Lo que esta loca autora quiere decir, es que no tuvo inspiración y después se clavo con 2 series por eso no pudo continuar, pero, aquí la tercera parte de esta historia)

PD: Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto

….

Cap. 3 Cita

Estaba en un baile con un hermoso vestido color agua marina, un hermoso joven de ojos azulados y cabellos dorados me invito a bailar, era Naruto kun, con un hermoso traje negro, y con su típica sonrisa zorruna que tanto amaba, era mi sueño hecho realidad hasta que, las puertas del salón se abrieron violentamente, una pelirrosa entro furiosa en el salón, con pasos fuertes camino hacia nosotros y gritando me dijo -¡NARUTO ES MIO, SOLO MIO, ASI QUE NO TRATES DE ROBARMELO, HYUGA!- -Hinata chan, ¿de que esta hablando?- pregunto el rubio –Mi amor, esta chica, trato de alejarte de mi, yo soy tu verdadera novia- -Hinata chan ¿es cierto eso?- -Bueno..si..pero, lo que pasa es que- -No puedo creer que me hayas mentido, ¡confié en ti!- -Lo se Naruto kun, pero, yo te amo, y no soporte que estuvieras con otra- -No me importa, yo amo a Sakura chan, ella jamás me mentiría- dicho esto beso a la pelirosa con mucha pasión lo que hizo que el corazón de Hinata doliera –Naruto, te tengo algo importante que decir- dijo la ojijade poniendo la mano del rubio en su vientre –Vamos a ser padres- el rubio solo sonrió y dijo –Que felicidad Sakura chan- -¡Pero Naruto kun, ella te engaña, apuesto a que ese hijo no es tuyo!- -¡Callate, no voy a seguir confiando en ti mentirosa, a partir de ahora, te quiero lejos de mi, y de mi familia!- le grito a la ojiperla, mientras se retiraba tomando la mano de la pelirrosa mientras esta le dio una sonrisa maliciosa hacia ella que decía claramente "te he ganado", Hinata solo se tiro al piso y lloro gritando el nombre de su amado -¡NARUTO!-

-¡TE AMO!- dijo con los ojos llenos de lagrimas, miro a su alrededor, estaba en su cuarto, nada de ese horrible sueño había pasado, se recostó tratando de volver a dormir, cosa que fue en vano ya que ese sueño la seguía atormentando (-tal vez, debería decirle a Naruto kun la verdad, no quiero que ese sueño se vuelva realidad-) pero un ruido la saco de sus pensamientos, era su celular, lo tomo y vio que Naruto la llamaba, dudo en contestar, pero al fin se armo de valor y contesto.

-Bu..bueno?

-Ahh, Hinata chan, buenos días, espero no haberte despertado

-No, para nada, ya estaba despierta, culpa de un sueño

-¿Tuviste una pesadilla?

-Algo asi

-Bueno, solo llame para preguntarte si querías salir un rato a pasear conmigo

-Ettoo.. (-dile que no dile que no-) me encantaría Naruto kun (-porque no dije que no-)

-Ok, ¿paso por ti a tu casa?

-Etto..no, recuerda que aun no recuerdas muy bien, yo paso por ti, y asi aprovecho para mostrarte la ciudad-

-Ok-

-Bien, voy a tu casa en 2 horas, adiós-

-Adiós- dijo le ojiperla, se acostó en su cama y -¡porque no dije que no!- grito, haciendo que su primo Neji fuera a ver que ocurría -¡Hinata sama, esta bien!- -Ahh? Si Neji, lamento preocuparte- -No se preocupe, ¿Por qué grito?- -Nada, solo, problemas amorosos- -Ahh, a quien quiere que golpee- -¡Neji!, no quiero que golpees a nadie, bueno, saldré, bajare en un momento- dijo mientras caminaba al baño para tomar una ducha

-Esta bien- dijo su primo cerrando la puerta

Tiempo después

Hinata caminaba hacia la casa de Naruto, pensando en que haría que diría, y adonde lo llevaría, toco el timbre, a lo que lo señorita del otro dia le abrio –¡Ahh señorita Hyuuga exclamo con felicidad –Que alegría verla, el amo Naruto saldrá en un momento, mientras pase- dijo dejando a Hinata pasar, se sentó en un sillón a esperar al rubio -¿Quiere que le sirva algo en lo que espera?- -No, muchas gracias, estoy bien- dijo, 5 minutos después Naruto bajo

-¿Cómo me veo?- dijo –Es que, temo que se haya olvidado mi sentido de la moda jajajaja- dijo, Hinata observo a Naruto, traía unos pantalones color negro, una chamarra del mismo color y una camisa naranja, Hinata solo le sonrió y le dijo –Te ves muy bien Naruto kun- -Bueno Hinata chan, tu estas muy bonita hoy- -¿Enserio?- dijo la ojiperla sonrojándose, traía un suéter de color blanco y unos pantalones color negro algo pegados

-Bueno, nos vamos?

-Si, claro, Naruto kun

Y partieron de la mansión, caminaron un poco y Hinata le mostro a Naruto algunos restaurantes y lugares para que se empezara a ubicar

(-Tengo que decirle la verdad a Naruto kun-)

-Etoo..Naruto kun, podemos ir a un lugar mas tranquilo, para poder hablar?

-Ehh? Claro Hinata chan

Se dirigieron a un café a unas 2 cuadras de ahí, pero, antes de llegar, vieron a una pareja, y, la mujer usaba una camisa de embarazada, y su vientre estaba muy grande, parece que pronto tendrían un bebe, el hombre llevo una mano al vientre de su mujer y lo acaricio suavemente, luego beso a la mujer en la mejilla

(-Hinata chan en definitiva seria una buena madre, es muy cariñosa-) pensó el rubio viendo a la ojiperla, por fin, llegaron al café y se sentaron a platicar hasta que Hinata por fin decidió a contarle la verdad al ojiazul

-Na..Naruto kun, hay algo importante que debo decirte- dijo Hinata con mirada triste

-¿Que es Hinata chan?

-Bueno..lo que pasa es que ¡Ahh!- grito cuando un balón aterrizo en el pastel de fresas que estaba comiendo manchando todo el suéter de Hinata

-¡Hinata chan, estas bien?- pregunto Naruto

-Ettoo, si- dijo tratando de limpiar la mancha

-Di..disculpe señorita- dijo tímidamente un niño castaño y ojos color avellana de unos aparentes 5 años

-Ehh, ¿Qué sucede?- pregunto dulcemente Hinata

-¿se lastimo?- pregunto el pequeño

- No cariño, solo fue una mancha

-Lo..lo siento, yo patee mal la pelota, soy muy torpe, en verdad lo lamento- dijo el pequeño mientras unas lagrimas se empezaban a formar en sus ojos, Hinata solo acaricio la cabeza del niño para decirle –No te preocupes, los accidentes ocurren, ten- dijo limpiando un poco la pelota y dándosela al menor –Pero a la próxima ten mas cuidado ¿si?-

-Si señorita- dijo el pequeño sonriéndole tiernamente –Muchas gracias- le dijo, tomo la pelota, y corrió a donde un niño de cabellos plateados y otro alto y pelinegro lo esperaban

-Vaya Hinata chan, eres muy buena con los niños- dijo el rubio (-en verdad pensé que Hinata chan le gritaría al niño o le quitaría su pelota, pero hizo todo lo contrario, en verdad ella sería una buena madre-)

-No es nada Naruto kun, me gustan mucho los niños, además, esto se puede arreglar- dijo refiriéndose a la mancha, se quito el suéter dejando al descubierto, sus proporciones lo que hizo que el rubio se sonrojara un poco (-Ademas, con los "dotes" de Hinata chan, si ella tuviera un bebe, seguro que jamás tendría hambre-) –Y bien Hinata chan, ¿Qué era lo que me querías decir?-

-A, si, eso- dijo triste –Bueno veras, yo…- pero alguien los interrumpió

-¡Hola Hinata!-

….

Y aquí le paro, ufff, este cap si me quedo largo, jajajajaja Naruto pervertido, bueno, reconocieron a los niños que estaban jugando?, jajajajaja bueno, no se porque los puse en esta historia, pero no se preocupen, solo serán secundarios, no tendrán que ver con la historia, ellos eran: Tsuna (el castaño), Gokudera (el peliplata) y Yamamoto (el pelinegro) de la serie de Katekyo Hitman, ya les dije que no se porque los puse (Konami: Yo si, porque estas traumada con esa serie yo: ¬¬, si si, bueno) después continuo, mientras disfruten este cap

PD: los personajes de Katekyo Hitman no me pertenecen (son de Akira Amano)

Ok byeeeee

NO NECESITAN CUENTA PARA DEJAR REVIEW


End file.
